Yet Another Broken Heart
by environmentALY
Summary: Hermione's tired of picking up the pieces of Harry's broken heart esp. since her heart is recently broken. What will Harry do without Hermione?How will they react when they find out who his ex left him for? Can Hermione stay away? HHr.Rating for language


**A/N:** Well…I haven't really been a H/Hr person, but this idea just popped into my head and begged to be written, so here it is… There's more on the way! –smiles-

Read & Review, please & thank you!

-Aly

Disclaimer: Nope, not JK… Never will be, either, for future reference. –smiles-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the annoying _buzz_ of my cell phone vibrating against the nightstand. I groaned and burrowed down further into the bed and ignored it. It continued to buzz urgently and finally stopped. Just as I had started to fall asleep again, I was again awakened by the insistent vibrating of my phone. I grab the offending object and flipped it open. "Mmmhm?" I mumbled.

"Hermione?" came a small voice. I was fully awake now and I knew why he was calling.

"What is it now, Harry?" I asked warily.

"She broke up with me," he sniffled.

"Oh, Harry." I sighed. This was becoming too frequent, him calling me at not even—I glance at the digital clock on the nightstand—_EIGHT_ in the morning because of another breakup. "Give me five minutes."

"Okay." –dial tone.

I grumbled and hurriedly dressed in jeans and a sweater, before grabbing a bagel and apperating to Harry's flat.

"Harry?" I called out to the semi-darkness. Hearing no reply, I went ahead into Harry's room. Light was peeking through the drawn blinds of the window, and I could make out a lump on the bed that could only be my best friend. "Harry?" I ask as I move closer to the bed. I can hear soft sniffles as I sit next to him and gently rub his back.

"Hermione…" he says in that oh-so-pathetically-quiet voice as he turns his emerald eyes to me.

"What happened?" _This time_, I add mentally.

"She broke up with me."

"Yes, I know, Harry. But what happened?"

"I don't know!" he wailed. "I really thought that I loved her. I thought she loved me," his voice dropped to a whisper, "but I guess that I was wrong."

"Oh, Harry," I sigh and lay my head against his shoulder and wrap my arms around his waist. "She doesn't deserve you then." _I hate to break it to you, Harry, but you didn't love her and she didn't love you. She just wanted to say her boyfriend was the famous Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Same as all those other bimbos_, I thought humorlessly. But as I thought that, Harry shifted away from me and jumped up from the bed, looking at me with tears and anger shining in his eyes.

"I didn't LOVE her?!" he yelled. It was then that I realized that I had said all that out loud. Oops. "You don't know one damn thing about _love_, Hermione Granger! Not ONE thing! Its not something you can learn from books!" A moment of guilt at his words flashed across his face only to be hidden by anger once again. I was angry now, too. What the crap was he trying to say that I didn't know how to love?!

"How can you **SAY** that about me? How DARE you say that! I know about love, Harry. What do you think it is that brings me back here every single time some _slut_ goes and breaks your heart? Every time, Harry! It's because I'm one of your best friends…or so I thought. And where were you, Harry, when I needed you? I called you at least twenty times the other day; do you care to know why? No, I bet you don't—" Harry's mouth opened to protest my words, but I glared at him and put my hand up to stop his words, "—no, don't you **DARE** say anything, Harry James Potter!—you are too SELF-CENTERED! You don't care to pick up your phone to see what was so important that your best friend would call you 20 times in the middle of your date with a girl who doesn't love you. You could have called me back!"

Harry's eyes were wide in shock at my outburst, his mouth a small 'O'. I noticed that, as usual, I was talking with my hands, with furious movements punctuating my anger-filled words, but I felt that the emotion was justified and felt no guilt what-so-ever about blowing up at my supposed best friend.

All these times he'd called me at ungodly hours because of _his_ broken heart, _his_ need for _me_ to be there for _him_, but **never**, ever did he seem to consider that maybe I didn't want to deal with it. He just assumed I had nothing better to do. He was wrong. He said I didn't know love…I had loved him as a friend for as long as he'd been a friend to me.

But even with that friendship, he had still, after all, failed to be there for me like a friend would and with that thought, another wave of righteous anger welled within me.

"Dammit, Harry, I know love. I know love because I know what its like to give unrequited love and what it feels like to get your heart broken! I'm sick of being the one to pick up the pieces of your heart AGAIN and I'm sick of being here for you if you won't bother to return the favor. I'm sick of fixing your damn life. My life is screwed up, too. Because, for your information, I just had my heart broken and I expected to have _some_body to be there for me. Yet here I am, to fix your heart when you couldn't do the same for me. What does _that_ tell you, Harry?" With that, I turned and disapperated back to my hotel room and promptly collapsed on the bed and cried.

.,-;:'':;-,..,-;:'':;-,..,-;:'**Harry**':;-,..,-;:'':;-,..,-;:'':;-,.

_Inner-Malfoy_

"Harry"

I stared at the point where Hermione had been standing in shock. How DAREshe? …And what the crap?! I wasn't there for her?! I didn't _know_ anything was wrong! Anger bubbled in my chest and I had the sudden urge to throw something, hard.

"AUGHHHHHHH!" I scream and slam my hand down on the nightstand and with the other hand I grab the first thing I see and throw it across the room, feeling satisfied at the crash of glass against wall. Then I see what I had broken and feel another stab of pain in my chest—not of the 'I'm-so-hopeless-and-miserable-my-girlfriend-just-dumped-me-and-my-best-friend-just-stomped-all-over-me' variety. It was more along the lines of 'holy-shit-I-just-broke-something-precious-to-me'.

Tears welled into my eyes as I looked at the smashed remains of a picture of me and Sirius from 4 years prior and I collapsed onto my bed, angry again at Hermione for causing me to be that angry that I broke one of the items that is dearest to me, mixed with anger at myself for letting her words get to me, anger and guilt at myself for throwing the picture.

I didn't care that my girlfriend had just broken up with me—which was the reason why Hermione had come over in the first place and was the reason why I hadn't answered Hermione's call in the first place, inadvertently leading to my current situation.

"DAMMIT, Hermione!" Damn her for causing me this. It's not my fault about that I didn't know!  
"_Yes you diiiiiid!_ _You just chose to ignore it! Yet you expect her to rush over the minute your life screws up,"_ sang out an annoying voice in the back of my head, remarkably similar to Malfoy's sneering voice that never failed to get under my skin. Damn, my inner thoughts sound like Malfoy. I groaned. How much torture could one guy be put through?? The sound of Malfoy's snigger filled my brain.

"Shut the hell up, inner Malfoy." I snarl at the voice. **(1)**

_You DID expect her to come though. And it's your own fault for breaking the picture. _

"Shut UP! I did not! And she didn't have to come in the first place! I wouldn't have minded!"

_Yes, you would have minded her not coming. You always expect her to come. And you know as well as I, that she couldn't have left you to your pointless wallowing! She loves you too much! ...Now, doesn't that make you feel guilty about not giving a shit about her? _That awful taunting laughter sounded in my brain again.

"No I don't! I wouldn't have! Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up? She doesn't know shit about love!" I chose not to reply to that last bit, but the stupid voice wouldn't give up.

_SHE doesn't know anything about love? You think YOU know something about love? And telling me to shut up won't make me go away, so you can stop wasting your time, and stop avoiding the questions. Doesn't it make you feel guilty to know that you did nothing for her when she needed you?_

"I know about love! I know more than she does, at least! Shut up. Yes—NO! NO! Nope, doesn't make me feel guilty, nope!"

_Stop lying to yourself, boy. And over-use of profanity is tiring and useless._

"I'm not lying! I'm…I'm really mad!"

Inner-Malfoy scoffed. _Correction: You __were__ really mad. You're not now though, because you only have yourself to blame for this._

"Now who's lying? I'm mad."

_You still are. Hermione is right; she always is. Katherine didn't love you, never did, never will, and you never loved her. You're a poor friend, even though Hermione has been nothing but a best friend to you. You love her. You're mad because she's right and you don't know what to do about it. But you can't be mad at her for telling you exactly the truth. You can't be mad at her for retaliating to your idiotic comment, and you most certainly cannot blame her for your immature response to anger._

"Shut up."

Miraculously, the voice did, and I was left to ponder in peace.

**A/N:**

This is inner rant-ness, italics are the voice [duh, so regular conversation is, in fact, Harry replying to his thoughts...haha, he sounds crazy to me!

**Please** review!

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!** (Because I know there are more than that number of people reading this, and everybody reading this should review it because its not nice to NOT review. **Shame on you** if you don't review!)

-Aly


End file.
